wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kul Tiras (kingdom)
| fleader = | leaders = | fleaders = | races = | capital = Boralus | theater = Kul Tiras, Great Sea | members = Kul Tiras army Kul Tiras fleet | affiliation = Alliance, Independent | faffiliation = Alliance of LordaeronSean Copeland on Twitter (2014-08-27) (dead link) | status = Active | tabard = Tiras.jpg }} Kul Tiras (also spelled Kul'Tiras,Quest:Lightforge IronAdmiral Barean Westwind plaqueKul'Tiras Marines pronounced KOOL-teer-AHS)Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness and Beyond the Dark Portal mission briefings. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?&v=hTjGagw64KI is a human kingdomThe Characters of Warcraft/Jaina Proudmoore built on the island of the same name. During the Second War, the maritime nation''Day of the Dragon, chapter 1 joined with the other human kingdoms in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, ruler of Kul Tiras, was named Grand Admiral of the Alliance. After the Third War, the nation fell silent with Daelin's death in a Horde assaultA Blaze of Glory on the city of Theramore.Invasion of DurotarUltimate Visual Guide, Updated and Expanded, pg. 80 Its exact status remained a mystery until ''World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. Kul Tiras is ruled by four noble houses, House Proudmoore, House Waycrest, House Stormsong and House Ashvane. History '' trailer.]] Founding 2,700 years BDP, after the Troll Wars, the humans of Arathor expanded the kingdom in size and power. Those who had settled in the coastal region known as Gilneas constructed a series of robust harbors. The boldest of the sailors eventually discovered a large island to the south that was rich with metal ores and other valuable natural resources. Some of them stayed on this island and founded a mighty maritime outpost named Kul Tiras. Over the decades, these new cities continued to grow and develop their own unique customs.Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 133 Following their arrival in Kul Tiras, the human colonists encountered the native drust.2017-05-11, BlizzCon 2017 Jeremy Feasel Interview – World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-11-05 Despite the humans' intention of living in harmony with them, the large and hardy race did not welcome them amicably, and would raid the human settlers for generations. Thus was born the Order of Embers, an organization dedicated to counter these attacks. Many years later, Colonel Arom of House Waycrest decided the time had come to end the bloodshed. He organized a final assault against the drust and their city of Gol Osigr. Arom faced their leader Gorak Tul himself, and valiantly gave him the final blow. The Drust King's armies and constructs all faltered at once.Quest:Clear VictoryQuest:Pieces of History From this victory, Arom was promoted to Lord and became patriarch of House Waycrest. He would eventually pass on, but his descendants would live in fame and power for a thousand years to come. Rise as a nation 1,200 years BDP, the kingdom of Arathor began to split apart. The once-small trading outposts and cities that had been established after the Troll Wars had grown into mighty cty-states of their own. Eventually, Strom saw its influence over these regions slip away. Strom was left in the hands of a few ruling families too stubborn to abandon the old capital. It would eventually be renamed Stromgarde, and over generations, the various city-states became increasingly distant and insular. The island bastion of Kul Tiras continued its traditions of trading and shipping. The city-state boasted a massive navy - the greatest in all of Arathor. Its mighty fleets of merchant vessels sailed throughout the seas,The Seven Kingdoms its most daring captains exploring the coasts of the Eastern Kingdoms and returning with exotic goods and tales of strange lands in the remote corners of the continent. Kul Tiras's shipping and fishing economy eclipsed the maritime power of its northern neighbor, Gilneas. Unable to compete with Kul Tiras' burgeoning navy, Gilneas instead focused on bolstering its land-based armies and mercantile capabilities.Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 141 - 142 The Second War Kul Tiras was among the Council of Seven Nations and its leader Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, who was a long-time friend of Anduin Lothar, believed that vengeance on behalf of a destroyed nation was the correct course of action and was in favor of joining into a Alliance of human nations, that would eradicate the threat of the Horde and reclaim Stormwind for it's survivors. Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual Under the control of the new Grand Admiral, the Alliance navy intercepted the Horde fleet near the island of Zul'Dare, before the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills. Proudmoore's vessels finding the crude Horde ships was akin to a wolf crossing paths with an injured lamb. Proudmoore's seasoned maritime fleet was able to easily outmaneuver the less sea experienced orc navy sooner than he anticipated. Orcish ships were blown to pieces by Alliance cannon volley, and the crews of sunken transports were swallowed by the waves. Proudmoore soon realized that he could destroy the entire Horde army at sea and bring a quick end to the Second War. However, the Horde fleet was not alone. Warchief Doomhammer, who had been wary of the humans' naval superiority, had ordered the Dragonmaw clan to supply the newly enslaved red dragonflight as support. Though reluctant to do so as battle mount training had not yet been completed, Nekros Skullcrusher sent three red dragons to protect the Horde fleet as it crossed to Lordaeron. He threatened to torture their mother Alexstrasza with the Demon Soul if they disobeyed. Reluctantly following the orcs from behind, the enslaved red dragons appeared after Proudmoore's navy attacked and had bathed several of the Alliance vessels in fire. Though the dragons were few in number, Proudmoore had no means to combat them at the time and was forced to call a retreat. As the Alliance fleet scattered, the Horde ships continued their advance toward Lordaeron. Kul Tiras forces were later stationed along the northern border of Khaz Modan, fighting to keep the orcs from advancing into southern Lordaeron.Tol Barad (WC2 Human) After the Horde was completely driven from Lordaeron and Khaz Modan was liberated, the Black Tooth Grin clan with the Horde fleet had been sailing towards the Horde-controlled Stormwind when they were attacked near the island of Crestfall by the Alliance navy under the command of Grand Admiral Proudmoore. The battle had begun similar to the one near Zul'Dare, Proudmoore outmaneuvered his foes and hammered them with cannon fire. And just as before, the Horde had dragons. The beasts swooped down from the skies and engulfed the Alliance ships in sheets of fire. Admiral Proudmoore's ships were able to easily outflank the lumbering and crude orc vessels, wracking them with cannon fire and inflicting casualties. The Horde ships were guarded by red dragon riders, which dove from the sky and burned Alliance vessels. This time, however, the Alliance fleet was accompanied by Wildhammer dwarf gryphon riders led by Kurdran Wildhammer. The gryphon riders had learned from their battles against the dragons across the high elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas to use their mobility against their larger adversaries. They attacked the dragons in a flurry of movement, drawing their attention away from the ships below. The lightening-infused stormhammers of gryphon riders were wielded with deadly efficiency against the formidable flames of their scaled enemies. Without the dragons, the Horde fleet stood little chance, and continued to suffer disastrous losses at the hands of the Alliance navy. The sea itself was painted red with the blood of the countless individuals drowning or being killed outright in the struggle. Eventually, the majority of the Horde fleet was left in ruins by Proudmoore's superior forces. Only a handful of vessels escaped being sunk, including Dal'rend and Maim's ship. Above, the dwarves' fearless efforts were enough to ultimately drive the dragon riders to flight, and they subsequently scattered in all directions. Among the losses suffered by Proudmoore's navy was the loss of the Third Fleet to the dragon-riders of the Dragonmaw orcs, taking with it Derek Proudmoore, eldest son of the Grand Admiral. Beyond the Dark Portal As a member of the Alliance Kul Tiras reported the Horde's movements.Beyond the Dark Portal, chapter 11 & 13 A portion of their fleet was attacked by black dragons in or near Baradin Bay.Beyond the Dark Portal, chapter 10 Following the splintering of the Alliance, Kul Tiras was one of the nations that remained an ally with King Terenas. Admiral Proudmoore, whose mighty fleets patrolled the trade lanes hunting pirates and marauders, maintained order on the high seas.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual The Third War A Kul Tiras Marine base on the islands held by the Darkspear tribe, and implied to be hostile to the trolls, was destroyed by Thrall's New Horde as it made its way across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, coinciding with an attack by the naga sea witch Zar'jira and her murloc minions."Exodus of the Horde: Riders on the Storm", Warcraft III Demo. Blizzard Entertainment. Jaina Proudmoore, a powerful sorceress of Dalaran and the dear daughter of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, had been convinced by the mysterious Prophet that sailing west to Kalimdor with refugees from Lordaeron was the only course to save humanity. She commandeered the Kul Tiras fleetLegends: A Cleansing Fire and took them immediately across the Great Sea, in her haste apparently leaving her father uninformed."The Founding of Durotar: Old Hatreds", Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Blizzard Entertainment. Quote of Daelin Proudmoore to Jaina Proudmoore: "Jaina, bless the stars, I've found you at last! When I heard that Lordaeron fell, I despaired. But I knew you'd find a way to escape, I..." This "Human Expedition" comprised members of most Alliance-aligned nations and races as well as many of Kul Tiras' finest soldiers."The Invasion of Kalimdor: Cry of the Warsong", Warcraft III. Blizzard Entertainment. Jaina's goal was to reach the Oracle at Stonetalon Peak, which Thrall and the Horde also sought. The two factions warred across the Stonetalon Mountains, until the two leaders simultaneously stumbled upon the Prophet who had sent them both to Kalimdor, imploring them to unite against the arrival of the Burning Legion. The two unlikely allies ultimately agreed to put aside their history of conflict, and worked together to defeat the corrupted Warsong clan of Grom Hellscream in the Barrens. Moving their forces into Ashenvale Forest, the humans and orcs battled with the invading Legion's demons and their Scourge minions, as well as the xenophobic night elf Sentinels. Jaina was able to help in the Legion's defeat at Mount Hyjal with another desperate alliance with the night elves, and eventually decided to stay in Kalimdor with the people that had traveled with her, founding Theramore Isle. Her unlikely treaty with Thrall and the orcs, who settled in nearby Durotar, remained inviolate. The founding of Durotar Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's fleet eventually reached Kalimdor after some time to reestablish contact with the missing Human Expedition that escaped the destruction of Lordaeron.Daelin Proudmoore#Daughter of the Seas Yet when they discovered the fugitive orcs and Darkspear trolls had established a foothold on the land, Admiral Proudmoore launched an invasion on the resurgent Horde's new kingdom. At first, the location of Jaina and the survivors of Lordaeron was unknown"The Founding of Durotar: To Tame a Land", Warcraft III. Blizzard Entertainment. The assassins sent to kill Thrall are confused why Rexxar thinks Jaina is their leader; Rexxar: "And you are not Jaina Proudmoore...", 'Emissary': "Jaina? Why would you think she would be... Bah! Enough of this drivel!" - Lieutenant Alverold was dispatched to scout the whole coastline of Kalimdor, while Proudmoore ordered various forces to head inland (such as Captain Thornby). Camps and fortifications soon sprung up across the eastern coast of Kalimdor. Unwilling to even parlay with the orcs that were his daughter's allies, the Grand Admiral relentlessly attacked the Horde in Durotar. Thrall ultimately ordered retaliation against the humans responsible, although he was unable to conclude them a separate force from Jaina's Theramore. The Kul Tiras fleet began attacking the Horde settlements on the Echo Isles, forcing the Darkspear trolls to relocate to the mainland. Kul Tiras forces even attempted to assassinate Thrall by trying to lure him to a parlay. Finally, Rexxar and his companions were sent by Thrall to Theramore to deliver a personal plea to explain the spate of human aggression, bypassing Coastal Base. Jaina met with Thrall's emissaries, and was bewildered by their accusations. Demanding to see proof, they journeyed back to mainland to discover the Coastal Base destroyed by naga. Finding survivors, Jaina recognized them as her countrymen. Teleporting back to Theramore Isle, Jaina was helpless to explain as her father arrived dramatically. Initially overjoyed, Admiral Proudmoore was incensed by his daughter's alliance with the Horde, and ordered her and the emissaries to be seized, taking over Theramore's military and defenses. He returned to his main base at Tidefury Cove in Dustwallow Marsh. Rexxar managed to rouse the trolls, tauren and even Stonemaul ogres to the Horde's banner, and the two factions battled in Tidefury Cove. Thrall and his armies marched towards Theramore where he was advised by a renegade Jaina Proudmoore to hire goblin shipbuilders to construct warships capable of breaking the blockade of Theramore, on the condition that Thrall attempt to spare the lives of her soldiers. After a long and climactic battle within Theramore itself, Daelin Proudmoore lay dead. The remaining humans stood down, and a devastated Jaina ran to her father's side. Thrall left the city intact, and understanding this had been an incident out of Jaina's control, he maintained his treaty with Theramore Isle. A sizeable, second wave of Kul Tiras sailors and marines from the Grand Admiral's expedition, led by Lieutenant Benedict, established themselves in Tiragarde Keep sometime later, continuing to fight the Horde as per Admiral Proudmoore's orders.Quest:The Admiral's Orders Even though the Horde was unable to expel them for many years, the Keep and its sailors were finally destroyed by the Cataclysm.Quest:From Bad to Worse By then most of the other survivors of Daelin's fleet had already sailed back to the Eastern Kingdoms. The fate of Lieutenant Alverold's expedition around Kalimdor is still unknown. When the people of Kul Tiras learned of their Lord Admiral's fate, they cried out for vengeance for his death, but the rest of the Alliance did not seek it. The plague of undeath in Lordaeron had already left the Alliance reeling, and its other leaders had little pity for Daelin Proudmoore, who had launched a war of aggression on his own authority. In fury, the people of Kul Tiras isolated themselves from the Alliance. But their anger was not focused on King Varian Wrynn or any of the other Alliance leaders. Instead, they grew to hate Jaina Proudmoore, the daughter who had betrayed her family. In Battle for Azeroth As the Horde made allies of the Zandalari, the Alliance reached out to Kul Tiras in order to gain their support and access to their powerful navy. However, they first needed to prove their worth to the nation's ruling houses. Geography People and culture Kul Tiras is ruled by four houses: House Proudmoore, House Waycrest, House Stormsong, and House Ashvane. Each house has a seat on a council that rules the nation. The strength of each seat varies in terms of political power, which leads to political intrigue between the houses.2017-05-11, BlizzCon 2017 Jeremy Feasel Interview – World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-11-05 Something originating from Kul Tiras is known as "Tirasian",Loreology on Twitter (dead link) a term sometimes erroneously spelled as "Tirassian".Inferred from Tirassian wind-runner, a type of ship from Kul Tiras In Battle for Azeroth, the term "Kul Tiran" is used. While the crews of Tirasian ships are known to be easily amused, the nation's merchant lords are notorious for their bald pates.The Last Guardian, prologue Kul Tiras exports a type of wine known as Kul Tiras red.Lord of His Pack, pg. 2 The humans of Kul Tiras can have a more robust and rugged look than their continental brethren. Their clothing is made for harsh weather, with high collars. They have a pride and connection with ships, and as such their buildings are inspired by them.MMO-Champion: The Art of World of Warcraft The Kul Tiran Outriggers fight and hunt the monsters of the Great Sea around their island.Quest:Those Aren't Fish Eggs The Kul Tirans created a song about Jaina and her role in Daelin's death. Horses in the Kul Tiras military are bred from an early age not to fear the sea, and revel in galloping along the shoreline and through the spray.Seabraid Stallion description The Kul Tiran have Tidesages devoted to the oceans. All seaworthy Kul Tiran vessels are blessed by the Tidesages, who commune with the sea to guide the nation's legendary fleet.Quest:A Nation Divided Kul Tiras's largest ships always have a Tidesage aboard to navigate through storms, withstand heavy seas, and put wind in their sails. Most people on Kul Tiras look to the seas for guidance the same way others look to the Light, but the Tidesages have a much deeper connection with the water.Quest:The Missing Fleet They worship the Tidemother. Kul Tirans have a druidic order known as the Thornspeakers. Most people seem to be wary of them.Quest:A Farmer's Fate Kul Tirans have a tradition where during a celebration, be it a funeral, wedding, or birthday, they incorporate Star Moss into the decorations. They do it so that those who are no longer among the living can be there in spirit. Star moss is magically sensitive to emotions: feelings of loss, reverence, and joy keep the blooms from wilting.Quest:Here In Spirit Sailors will give their loved ones a Sea Stalk flower and keep the stalk itself on themselves. Because sea stalk has the magical ability to keep its flower watered even if they are disconnected, if the sailor falls overboard and the saltwater kills the stalk, the flower will also die. The flower wilting therefore signifies that your lover has died. Some sailors consider them bad luck, almost tempting fate. Others want their loved ones to not have to wait for bad news. Sea stalks are seen as not just a stick, but as a family member's life.Quest:Cultural Significance It is customary to place swords on the grave or locations of the brave, fallen warriors of the nation. The swords are sometimes adorned with trinkets or jewelry.Jaina: Reunion Because storm silver is lightweight and resists corrosion, Kul Tirans use it in their ships. They also use it for armor for their marines and even pirates, so that they can swim without sinking.Quest:Ritualistic Preparations Once this sacred material is blessed by a sea priest for use in shipbuilding, it is buried under water for a year.Quest:Brined Justice Ruling houses of Kul Tiras The four houses that rule Kul Tiras used to be unified under Daelin Proudmoore's leadership, but that gradually changed after his death.Quest:A Nation Divided * House Proudmoore of Tiragarde Sound - Led by Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore. House Proudmoore commands the military and the guard, with the Lord Admiral leading the entire nation. * House Waycrest of Drustvar - Led by Arthur Waycrest. House Waycrest and Drustvar provide most of the kingdom's ore and many of its strongest warriors. They have been a loyal supporter of House Proudmoore's rule for centuries. * House Stormsong of Stormsong Valley - Led by Lord Stormsong. House Stormsong builds and blesses the ships for the Kul Tiras navy. * House Ashvane - Led by Priscilla Ashvane. House Ashvane controls the nation's wealth. Military Kul Tiras possibly possesses the world's largest navy, rivaled only by the Zandalari.2017-11-03, WOW: BATTLE FOR AZEROTH NEW CONTINENTS, ZONES, BLIZZCON 2017. Blizzpro, retrieved on 2017-04-11 It also has a number of named military organizations: *Proudmoore Admiralty **Admiral's Elite Guard **Kul Tiras Elite Corps (accompanied Jaina Proudmoore's forces to Kalimdor) **Kul Tiras IrregularsCycle of Hatred **Kul Tiras City Guard **Kul Tiras MarinesQuest:The Missing Diplomat (13) **Kul Tiras NavyThe Founding of Durotar: A Blaze of Glory **Proudmoore Guard *Storm's Wake *Waycrest Guard **Order of Embers *Human Forces ;Alliance of Lordaeron forces under Daelin's command during the Invasion of Durotar *Human Settlers (Human Armada) *Lordaeron Alliance Along with the standard human, dwarven, gnomish and historically high elven soldiery of the Alliance, Kul Tiras has employed: *Hydromancers *Navy Swordsmen *Navy Snipers *CrusadersThe Founding of Durotar: Old Hatreds, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Blizzard Entertainment. In World of Warcraft, the soldiers of Kul Tiras bearing its tabard include Lieutenant Benedict, Watch Commander Zalaphil, Kul Tiras Marines, and Kul Tiras Sailors. These are tagged with the Stormwind faction, but it's story affiliation is unclear. Sites and settlements .]] Tiragarde Keep Formerly the citadel of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore during his invasion of Durotar, the ruined fort of Tiragarde Keep was subsequently held by Lieutenant Benedict who wished to continue Daelin's campaign to vanquish the orcs from Durotar. Cataclysm aftermath Tiragarde Keep and all its inhabitants were drowned by the tidal waves caused by the Cataclysm. The Northwatch Expeditionary Force led by Lieutenant Palliter now occupy the ruins of the Keep. Its treasures ended up in the hands of Gail Nozzywig. Tidefury Cove Admiral Proudmoore built a number of fortifications along the islands in Tidefury Cove to defend against Horde retaliation against Theramore. These were destroyed in a bitter battle by forces under command of Thrall and Rexxar, Champion of the Horde. Darkspear Islands The Kul Tiras marines had a base on the Darkspear Islands. Led by an archmage, they frequently attacked the Darkspears trolls. The Darkspear enlisted the help of Thrall and the Horde to stop the settlement from attacking them. Near the end of the fight, the Horde and marines were captured by the Underworld minions to be sacrificed to the sea witch. Despite sharing a common foe, they continued to attack the Horde. Unlike the Horde, none appeared make out alive - many died in an attempt to break out, and the rest presumably drowned in the sinking of the island. "Coastal Base" Settlers from Kul Tiras founded this unnamed town on the shores of Dustwallow Marsh. Although defended by veteran soldiers, it fell to a surprise attack from the naga during Admiral Proudmoore's invasion of Kalimdor. Tol Barad Following the Second War, what remained of the blackened, derelict battlements was left to languish until the wizards of Kul Tiras claimed the isle for a new purpose. Towering walls were again stacked high from the war-scarred stones, but in their cleverness, the arcanists turned the citadel's defenses inward, designing a mystical prison to hold the most powerful criminals. Serving the Tirasian magi, the Stromic population formed the Baradin's Wardens: charged with ensuring that the deadly prisoners locked away in the mystic Baradin Hold never again walk free on Azeroth.Archived pageTol Barad Re-emergence The prison, and indeed the island in general, has become a major site of conflict between the Alliance and the Horde, as well as a major daily quest hub in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Crestfall Crestfall is an island off Kul Tiras's northeast coast in Stormsong Valley and part of the nation. Presence in World of Warcraft Even before the kingdom's debut in Battle for Azeroth, there were Tirasian settlements scattered across the eastern coast of Kalimdor, most notably at Tiragarde Keep in Durotar. The forces of Theramore Isle and Northwatch Hold wear the anchor of Kul Tiras on a white field instead of green, reflecting Theramore's semi-autonomy from Kul Tiras under Jaina Proudmoore's rule. Kul Tiras Marines are briefly mentioned in part of the Missing Diplomat quest chain. Kul Tiras Wine appears in Northrend for the quest Quest:In Wine, Truth. The Lost Fleet in the Wetlands is the remnant of of the Tirasian fleet destroyed by Horde-controlled red dragons in the Second War. In Cataclysm Kul Tiras was not added in the Cataclysm expansion to World of Warcraft. According to Bornakk, Kul Tiras "will not be visible at the start of Cataclysm – something about tectonic plates shifting it out to sea.... We may yet get to experience Kul Tiras in later patches".MMO Champion Blue Tracker: Ask CDev #1 Answers - Round 1 At Blizzcon 2010, Alex Afrasiabi responded to a questioner, "We have to save something for the future patches, not now. We will deal with Kul Tiras in the future."Blizzcon 2010 - WoW Quests and Lore Panelj The isle of Tol Barad, however, which used to belong to Kul Tiras, was added in the Cataclysm expansion. Baradin's Wardens, the Alliance faction on Tol Barad, were known to wear Kul Tiras tabards in an early beta screenshot of the Eastern Earthshrine,Judgehype screenshot though it was later changed. Later released info regarding Baradin's Wardens stated that many of them do indeed hail from Kul Tiras, suggesting the kingdom's continued involvement in Alliance affairs.Archived page Despite what was said, the idea of including in Kul Tiras during Cataclysm did not come to light. In Legion A number of humans wearing Kul Tiras tabards appear among the shipwrecked captives in Oceanus Cove, alongside Zandalari trolls and other sea-faring species. In Battle for Azeroth Kul Tiras is one of two continents revealed in the Battle for Azeroth expansion. It is the main continent for the Alliance. Notable people from Kul Tiras * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notable leaders * Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore * Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore This is a chart following the events of The Frozen Throne and World of Warcraft. Kul Tiras in Warcraft II Leader: Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore Nation Color: Green Background: Before the First War, the far ranging merchant ships of Kul Tiras made it the most prosperous nation in the known world. When the Orcs began to raid the coastal settlements of Lordaeron, Admiral Proudmoore took it upon himself to construct an armada of warships. At the behest of his long time friend Anduin Lothar, Proudmoore has pledged the assistance of his merchant-nation to the Alliance.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual, Nations of the Alliance, Kul Tiras Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal :The following events were retconned by the novel ''Beyond the Dark Portal.'' The Alliance claimed victory over the Orcish Horde in the Second War, and the Dark Portal was destroyed. With Sir Anduin Lothar's death at the siege of Blackrock Spire, Admiral Proudmoore pulled his nation from the Alliance,Assault on Kul Tiras (WC2 Orc) which had descended into chaotic bickering, especially on what should be done to the orcish clans taken prisoner in the war. Proudmoore objected to King Teranas II of Lordaeron's decision to inter the orcs in camps across Stromgarde and Lordaeron,Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal - Aftermath of the Second War (manual text) as many other nations did, as they would all have to share the cost of keeping their former enemies alive, including Orgrim Doomhammer, Warchief of the Horde. Kul Tiras left the Alliance of Lordaeron sometime afterwards. The island nation enjoyed a fleeting peace. With the reopening of the Dark Portal, Kul Tiras itself was attacked by a renewed Orcish offensive on the orders of Ner'zhul, spiritual leader of the orcs on their homeland of Draenor. Its fleet was assaulted both at sea and in port by the Shadowmoon clan, who laid waste at the very least to its harbor, shipsThe Seas of Azeroth (WC2 Orc) and what armies were rallied against them in a pre-emptive strike in order to allow safe passage to Lordaeron. The carnage wrought upon his homeland left an indelible mark on Admiral Proudmoore's conscience."The Founding of Durotar: Old Hatreds", Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Blizzard Entertainment. Quote of Daelin Proudmoore to Jaina Proudmoore: "You have always been naive, my daughter. You aren't old enough to remember what these monsters did to our homeland. The orcs and their kin cannot be trusted. They must be exterminated like the mongrels they are!" Kul Tiras rejoined the Alliance. In the RPG History in RPG Throughout the Second War, Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore proved to be one of the staunchest supporters of the Alliance. Even though the fleets had triumphed in the war, the Horde ships devastated the fleet and it never has recovered since. During the Third War, Kul Tiras sent its fleets against the undead Scourge that ravaged northern and western Lordaeron but was able to do very little. Most of the ships were destroyed, heavily damaged, or retreated back to Kul Tiras. Several months later, the Grand Admiral, figuring that he could not prevent Lordaeron's fall and worrying that his daughter may require help in the western lands, took the remaining ships and sailed to Kalimdor to find her. His grand armada took with it a sizeable portion of Kul Tiras' population, apparently many settlers as well as soldiers and sailors. Territory The islands of Crestfall and Tol Barad are part of the nation. People and culture in RPG The people of Kul Tiras are wealthy, especially compared to the ravaged northern lands, and proud of their nation. They wear traditional green and fly flags with Kul Tiras's anchor emblem. Like Hillsbrad's citizens, Kul Tiras's people celebrate Hordefall every year. They hate the Scourge for wiping out the rest of their continent; they hate naga, murlocs and pirates for sinking their ships and stealing their resources; and they hate orcs for decimating their fleets in the Second War. They are staunch members of the Alliance and friends of Ironforge. In the absence of his father, Admiral Tandred Proudmoore is now the acting leader of Kul Tiras. Tandred has built the Kul Tiras fleet back up, but it does not compare to the once grand fleets of years past. With help from his lady friend Captain Mishan Waycrest they do their best to destroy the murlocs, naga, and pirates that threaten the coasts and vessels of Kul Tiras. The citizens of Kul Tiras possess a deep-seated anxiety. Their eyes dart about. Often looking to the west, where the greatest leaders of Kul Tiras and many of their warriors vanished, they wonder if they will ever again see their missing families. They are glad to have a Proudmoore as their leader, but all know that Tandred is not the man his father was. In Kul Tiras, murlocs and naga crawl from the sea to torment sailors and fishermen. Pirates roam the waters preying on merchant vessels. Captain Dannol Scurvgrin, a truly vile pirate lord, has ties to the Bloodsail Pirates of the South Seas and sees Kul Tiras as his next big prize. * * * Notes *It was previously stated that Kul Tiras was a city-state,Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, chapter 6: Her father, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, ruled the city-state of Kul Tiras... meaning that its capital should share the same name as the nation. Battle for Azeroth established that the name of the capital of Kul Tiras is Boralus. **It is still possible that capital was at one point known as Kul Tiras until its name changed to Boralus. *Kul Tiras was stated in Cycle of Hatred to be the former home of the Proudmoore family.Cycle of Hatred, chapter 3 In Battle for Azeroth, House Proudmoore is still present on the island. *During their invasion of Durotar, Rexxar found a Tirasian Shield of Honor. *The Kul Tiras architecture introduced in Battle for Azeroth is reminiscent of that of Tol Barad, especially in color scheme, which is fitting since Tol Barad was once Kul Tiran territory. *In The Frozen Throne, the Kul Tiras navy played a similar role as the United Earth Directorate did in StarCraft: Brood War: both were a powerful faction of human soldiers coming from a faraway land to take over the local human government and wage war over the populace of the region. *In previous maps, Kul Tiras was located in or near Baradin Bay. Crestfall and Zul'Dare were also near the island. To explain its absence in Cataclysm, it was stated that the island was pushed out to sea by the Cataclysm.Ask CDev Answers - Round 1 However, World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 3 retroactively placed Kul Tiras in its Battle for Azeroth location even before the Cataclysm.File:Chronicle3 Azeroth map.jpg *Kul Tirans have different body types from other humans because Blizzard wanted bigger and smaller models to fit the various NPC roles and add more flavor to the world. They are not biologically different from other humans.MMO-Champion Press Release Q&A *During the alpha, Quest:A Nation Divided originally said that House Ashvane controlled the nation's wealth and had steadily amassed power over the years since Daelin Proudmoore's passing, and that the Ashvane Trading Company held almost all of the official state contracts for trade and manufacturing. *Kul Tiran humans may become a playable race in World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. Trivia *In Heroes of the Storm, one of the skins for Varian Wrynn is " ". Speculation *When Daelin found Jaina in Theramore he told her: "You aren't old enough to remember what these monsters did to our homeland...", implying that Kul Tiras was attacked during the Second War or its aftermath. Alternatively he could also mean the whole of Lordaeron or Eastern Kingdoms. Jaina was 8 years old during the Second War. *Their druids are presumably harvest-witches, especially since Kul Tiras was founded by Gilneans. Media File:KultirasWC2.jpg|Kul Tiras' position in Warcraft II. File:WarCraftII-BeyondTheDarkPortal-Orcs-Mission08-AssaultOnKulTiras.png|Kul Tiras during the Invasion of Draenor. File:Eastern Kingdoms concept sketch.jpg|thumb|Kul Tiras can be seen in an early WoW map. File:Chronicle Map of Arathor's City-States.jpg|Kul Tiras' position in . File:Blizzcon 2017 - Kul Tiras architecture.jpg|Kul Tiran architecture. File:Kul Tiras Sailor.jpg|A Kul Tiras Sailor, wearing the kingdom's tabard. File:Blizzcon - Kul Tiran 3.jpg|Kul Tiran armor. File:Tiras.jpg|In-game tabard of Kul Tiras forces. ;Concept art File:Kul Tiran male.jpg|Monster hunter File:Pirate Queen.jpg|Pirate Queen File:Blizzcon - Kul Tiran 2.jpg|Kul Tiran armor. File:Kul Tiran executor.jpg|Heavy Kul Tiran armor. File:Kul Tiran commoner concept.jpg|Kul Tiran commoners. File:Kul Tiras concept art 1.jpg|Kul Tiran home. File:Kul Tiras concept art 2.jpg|Kul Tiran harbor. References See also External links es:Kul Tiras (reino) pl:Kul Tiras Category:Human nations Category:Kul Tiras (kingdom)